Disease of Konaha
by Shadow Irocka
Summary: whats this disease


In the Village Hidden in the Leaves there was a group of ninjas known as Team 7. The team was built on four ninjas whose names are Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Asurayana. Normally the standard teaching team group consisted of one sensei and three genin, but Team 7 was designed as a special group consisting of four genin under one sensei, which was the famous Kakashi. He was one of the best ninjas, but one the the strictest senseis you could find but he also had an odd sense of humor toward things. His students were no less odd.

Naruto was the village's hyper active ninja but don't let his hyper active attitude fool you. His constant grins hide a sad past. When he was born he had lost his mother and father in a horrible incident against the Nine Tailed Fox. He was forsaken by the village because the same demon was sealed away within him. This horrible start didn't hold him back, he wants to become Hokage so that everyone in the village would respect him. Sakura was insecure about herself, and constantly chases after Sasuke, the third member of the team, as a way to boost her confidence. Sasuke at a young age had lost his whole clan because of his brother murdering them. Because of this kin slaying, he is bent on revenge and obsesses about getting stronger to kill his brother. Asurayana however was the worst.

He was treated as a disease by his parents for many years for reasons he didn't understand. The obviously hurt child eventually snapped from abuse, and decided to act on how they felt of him. and To prove how correct they were of him, he slaughtered his parents and his baby sister with a kunai. Delirious with newly found vindictiveness and insanity he cackled maniacally while drinking the freshly spilt blood of his dead parents. As the repercussions of this action sank in to his head, the joy he gained out of it completely unbalanced him. The events of that night twisted his sense of right and wrong; he began to lose the trust from the village and was nicknamed the disease of Konoha from that one bloody night.

"Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Asurayana Irocka."

"Iruka sensei why do they have four members while we have only three?"

"Ino the reason is there are too many Students who graduated to make an even group of teams with three members."

"Team 7 you shall meet you sensei in the fields tomorrow."

Latter that night, Naruto finally wound down from barely passing the exam. "Well better to go to bed early." Naruto truly wasn't tired, but he wanted to get to train early. As Naruto drifts off to sleep though a figure steps out of the shadows of Naruto's room. That figure began to tremble with anticipation as it pulls out a kunai. Naruto wakes up to the feeling of a kunai to his neck. Naruto quickly knocks the blade out of the figures hand as the figure gives what looked like a smirk to Naruto. "Looks like you get to survive tonight." the figure fades away into the darkness, leaving a befuddled blonde as to what the hell happened.

As the sun begins to rise Asurayana bolts up and out of bed. "Why don't I arrive to the meet up early and see how good our sensei really is." Asurayana finished his breakfast and left for the fields. "Wow, looks like I'm the first one here." Asurayana smirks and looks around and spots a nice secluded area shaded by trees. Asurayana runs and hides in the shade and begins waiting.

Three hours pass as Asurayana waited for any of the other teammates to first show up. Sakura was the first to arrive. Minutes later Sasuke arrives "hey Sasuke over here!" Sakura yells out. Sasuke looks and looks back down with his hand by his side "So naruto isn't here yet?"

"Yeah I don't know where the hell he is and I haven't seen Asurayana either." At those words, Naruto bounded in, cheerful as ever. "Hey everyone sorry I'm late! hey where is sensei and the weird dude?"

"They aren't here yet." Sasuke shrugs, and moves his head as his neck begins to bleed of its own accord.

"OH NO SASUKE are you ok!?!"

"It's nothing, probably some scratch I did to myself last night."

"The same happened to me. DON"T TELL ME YOU GOT ATTACKED TOO!." Cried out Sakura, fearing for her crush's life.

"Same thing happened to me too, by some weird shadow dude." Naruto called as everyone was still around waiting for their sensei and Asurayana. Asurayana decided to go fuck with them as he pulls out a kunai and leaps from the shadows unnoticed because they had their guards down from the previous discussion.

Sakura got kicked in the back of the head and hits the ground cold. Asurayana then plants his foot into Sasuke's face and pushes back and bashes the same foot in to his face for good measure. Asurayana jumps on a tree branch and uses it to lauch himself at Naruto slamming him into the ground. Asurayana doesn't stop there, and while picking up Naruto he disables him, and holds a kunai to his neck as Sasuke and Sakura get back up.

"Don't make a move or I will slit his throat." Asurayana commands as the two finally stand up from the swift beating "While I wouldn't mind seeing that idiot get his throat slit." Sasuke says, ignoring the blonde's glare, "I guess I should just do as you say."

"Yeah Asurayana. You didn't have to go all commando on us. What did we do?"

"What makes you think I have any grudges against any one here?" Asurayana began to chuckle, causing Sakura toi wince and Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"Well for one you attacked us without any particular reason, and you happen to have a kunai to Naruto's throat." Asurayana just stood there smiling as Naruto tried to get his arm free. Asurayana shakes him a bit more and commands Naruto "Don't move or I will kill you."

"Then why did you just attack us and why do still you have that kunai to Naruto's throat?" Sakura asked. "Well my beautiful Sakura since you decided to ask so nicely, the big reason I did this was simple: for laughs, and to have fun." Asurayana informs them, he was about to cackle manically as the kunai is struck out of his hand. A figure appears out of no where and quickly puts a kunai to Asurayana's throat, deftly turning the tables.

"Asurayan, as fun as this may seem, would you kindly let Naruto go? I do have more things to do." commands their sensei. Asurayana shrugs, as he lets go of Naruto, and picks up his kunai.

"Now Asurayana would you explain why I found you with a hostage?" asks their sensei

"Well before I explain, may I ask for your name so I know who I'm talking to?"

"I am your new sensei Kakashi Hatake."

"Well Kakashi sensei the answer is clear. I wanted to make sure they didn't completely suck. No points in going with people lower than you."

"Below your rank, Asurayana We're the same rank!" As Kakashi lets go of Asurayana, he turns to the rest of the team.

"Sakura, that is where you are wrong." Asurayana puts his foot in-between Kakashi's legs and sweeps one out from under him. Asurayana jumps into the trees and into the shadows created by the leaves as Kakashi regains his footing. Asurayana leaps out of the shadows in the attempt to blindside Kakashi but just before Asurayana made the distance, Sasuke attempted to pull off a jutsu.

Kakashi yells at Sasuke for this "No, don't do anything Sasuke!" as Asurayana collides into Kakashi, the wily sensei turned the table and slammed him into the ground "Asurayana that's enough."

"Yes please stop with the fighting I'm still confused with the whole rank thing." claims Sakura.

"Look lets start the training and after that I promise we will explain everything to all of you, now line up." Kakashi shrugs as he resumes a standing pose as Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Asurayana line up. Kakashi holds up three bells "Now that this silly dispute is over, the training will now be completed after the bells have been taken from me."

"But Kakashi sensei there are only three bells and four of us." Sakura says confused "Yes I know that because one of you will fail to create a standard team, and Asurayana, at least give them a chance."

"Sure sensei but I'm not going to go completely soft on them either."

"Very well. Let's Begin!" Kakashi then vanished into the trees, leaving the four genins to plot.

"Look we have to work together to complete this task, despite the fact that I would rather commit suicide, work with me if you don't want me on you."

"Do what you want but I'm doing this my way." Sasuke snapped.

"Fine be that way but I won't hold back now." Asurayana charges into the trees fading into the shadows.

"Why did I even bother telling Asurayana to hold back when he won't. It's like telling a bird not to fly. Birds are meant to spread their wing just like Asurayana is meant to give his all." Asurayana sneaks up on Kakashi, pulls out a needle and thread out of his pack of ninja tools, and throws the needle at the bells going through the thread of two bells. Asurayana then bring the bells to him and gets out of there unnoticed. As Asurayana gets back to the field and sees they aren't there he figures they are still in the forest so he decides to catch some shut eye after putting his bells into his pocket.

He wakes up as they exit the trees as they get back to Asurayana "Oh you're finally done. So who all passed besides me?" saying this while he pulls out his bell. Giving them a smirk Sasuke hold up his bell too.

"There was only one when I got mine, so he must of lost the other." explains Sasuke.

"Well the test is over Sorry to say this but Naruto and Sakura you both fail."

"Actually Kakashi sensei only one of them has to fail." Asurayana reaches into his pocket and pulls out the third bell.

"Well looks like we have a little situation here. There are two choices: I can either give you both the bells and not get to eat… or I can keep one and make you two fight each other and the winner gets the spare bell. Oh how to do this?" As Asurayana thinks of his choice of giving the bell, he reaches his conclusion.

"You know what? After your performance from before here." Asurayana throws the two bells to a stunned Sakura and Naruto. "Keep them. You sort of earned them."

"Asurayana you pass the test." Kakashi smiled as his other students gawked at the result.

"What how does he pass and we don't?!"

"Well Sakura this test was to see how you worked as a team and you didn't show good teamwork, you would have failed and be sent back to the academy. But since Asurayana gave up his food for you two you pass too. Well let's eat."

"So Kakashi sensei will you explain the whole rank issue to us with Asurayana?"

"Yes I will. Well you see Asurayana is not an academy student. He actually could've been one of the youngest senseis in the village by now but he was sent back to the academy several times because they disliked his tactics, like before when he had a kunai to Naruto's throat I should have killed him right then and there for treason and wreckless abandonment, but I didn't because I know why he was doing it. I made it look like I didn't to make sure you were not suspicious."

"So Asurayana is really good and could be at your rank?"

"Correct Sakura." Says Kakashi.

"How can they send someone back because of their tactics?"

"Well Sasuke see I been on several teams before now and each sensei sent me back because I did things that I can't really talk about."

"Let's just say his actions cost the lives of more then one person and his methods of getting information were a tad bit uncalled for. A good example was when he put kunais in the pressure points of a innocent civilian who knew nothing of the person his last team was looking for." explains Kakashi later that night at Naruto's house "You might want to go to bed soon. You'll have some training tomorrow."

As Naruto falls to sleep the same figure steps out of the shadows and pulls out a kunai but unlike last time the figure was successful in ambushing Naruto, but refused to kill him as the figure smiles and leaves.

"Next time your dead." The next morning they meet at the Hokage's office to receive a important mission.

"This mission must not have any failure do you under stand?" asks the Hokage

"Yes but what is the mission?" asks Asurayana.

"There have been some attacks on the villagers here at night and we would like for you all to investigate it."

"Is that all? Sounds easy enough." yells Naruto with excitement for the new mission.

"Actually Naruto it won't be that easy. I heard the attacker seems to just disappear into the shadows."

"Like you do Asurayana?" Sasuke asks suspiciously.

"Yea that's what I heard. well Hokage can you describe what kind of targets the attacker tends to hit."

"Well Asurayana the ones who have been attacked so far have been mostly ninjas like you four, and senseis. Oddly enough the only ones who been attacked had been associated with your teammates and senseis." everyone starts to look at Asurayana.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" asks Asurayana.

"Well Asurayana your the only one outside of the Nara family who can fade into the shadows, and you have the most motives at revenge because you kept getting sent back to the academy." explains Sasuke walking towards Asurayana.

"Well there an issue with that. I don't live in the village, so I don't know where anyone lives." Asurayana tells them with an offended look.

"Everyone we need to give Asurayana the benefit of the doubt. We will investigate tonight and I will stay with Asurayana and if anything happens to anyone we will know Asurayana is innocent, but if nothing happens then he is guilty." Kakashi explained.

"Thanks Kakashi sensei." says Asurayana

"Asurayana I'm sorry for saying this but even if I help you, I still have my suspicions of you but I need to have proof before I judge anything on it." Kakashi responded with a grave look in his one eye.

"Ok Kakashi sensei but still thanks for saving me."

"Ok everyone I want you to go home and get ready for tonight's investigation." commands Kakashi as Asurayana returns home.

"Ok I'm in trouble now. If I get caught attacking the villagers they might kill me, but if no one is attacked tonight then they'll still know it was me." Asurayana pondered as to how to get out of this predicament. "I know what I can do." As Asurayana says this he uses his shadow clone jutsu to summon 3 clones. "Now tonight when the alarm goes off I want you to attack but not kill any villagers, understand?" asks Asurayana as he sets the clocks the clones sit and nod their heads.

Asurayana left his house outside the village and arrives in the woods. Asurayana arrives at the meet up point as Kakashi appears.

"Ok we will not watch over a lone villager because who know who will be attacked tonight so we are watching the whole village." Later that night at Asurayana's house the alarm which Asurayana set for his clone goes off the clones and leave the house to strike the village. As Sakura watches her area of the village, she see three figures enter three houses.

"Kakashi sensei we have attackers. Three of them actually."

"Wait, three of them?" asks Kakashi. "Well, it looks like Asurayana is ruled out of the suspects. Well, seeing we need to catch them we need to spilt up now. Sakura you go for one, Naruto, Sasuke you go for one and Asurayana and I will go after the last one."

"Yes sir Kakashi sensei." says Sakura as the all head to the house. As they all reach their destination they all notice they looked like Asurayana. As they returned to the meet point Naruto grabs Asurayana, while Sakura and Sasuke begin to punch him.

"What are you doing!?!" Asurayana screamed in pain.

"Your the one who's been attacking the Village the entire time you bastard!" screams Sakura.

"What are you talking about?"

"We all saw you attacking the villagers!

"

"STOP YOU THREE!" shouts Kakashi.

"Have you ever thought that it could be a ninja copying Asurayana's looks to frame him?" Sakura and Sasuke begin to stop punching Asurayana and Naruto's grip begins to loosen. Asurayana flings Naruto onto the ground, and pulling a kunai, slashes at Naruto's right eye. Kakashi grabs Asurayana away from Naruto before he had a chance to kill him.

"Kakashi sensei let me go!" Asurayana struggles to get out of Kakashi's hold as tears run down his face. Kakashi's grip loosens at this display, and Asurayana gets free and runs off back to his house as the tears run down his face.

"It's true! It's all true! Everyone hates me! why must I live like this?! I can't take it anymore!" As His door slammed behind him as he shouted this. As Kakashi stood there, he growled at the other three students.

"I hope you're happy with yourselves. Look what you did to your own team mate. You are worse then trash!" He leaves them to rot after saying this.

The next day Kakashi arrives at the Hokage's office. "Teams 7 will not be accepting any missions for the next few days. One last thing though: any news on the documents?" Asks Kakashi.

"I must ask why you won't be accepting for awhile, and as for the documents… I'm sorry Kakashi no progress yet."

"Well Hokage sir there was a little issue that happened to the team last night with the mission. And Asurayana is upset, and I will be going to talk to him today to see if I can help him out."

"I understand Kakashi."

Later at Asurayana's house there is a knock at his door. As Asurayana answers the door on the other side is Kakashi sensei "hello Sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing since last night."

"I'm just fine thanks for checking up on me" As Asurayana cleans up around his house trying to hide the fact he was planning something as Kakashi begins to help Asurayana.

"Here let me help." Kakashi begins to put away some of the books strewn about. As they finish cleaning Asurayana's house Kakashi asked "Why don't I buy you dinner?"

"Ok. Sounds good thanks sensei." as Asurayana returns to his house after dinner. "What is he thinking trying to help me? It's going to be hard for me to fulfill my plan tomorrow night." as he lay in bed "There will be no attacks tonight."

The very next day Asurayana goes to the training grounds to meet with an argument with sensei and student.

"Kakashi sensei when's our next mission?" asks Naruto.

"After you four learn to trust each other. After that night you showed me that you can't possibly work as a team right now." Kakashi growls in a low tone.

"Sorry Kakashi but I saw him attack me." Sakura informs and Naruto and Sasuke both shake their heads in agreement.

"Well, if that's the case, then wheres your proof?" commands Kakashi "You have none that's where it is." yells Kakashi, After hours of a lecture and apologies to Asurayana their training began

"Now your training shall consist of life and death situations on each of you and this is the order: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Asurayana." Naruto squinted at that.

"Why am I first and Asurayana last?"

"Well you were the first to attack, then Sakura struck the first punch and Sasuke you attacked last. Asurayana you were just the victim. Now the three of you have been to a subjected to a paralyzing poison that prevents you from using your jutsu and the location requires team work to reach, and there is only one antidote." Kakashi hands them each a piece of paper. "Now each of these pieces of paper gives a hint to the antidote. Alone they won't work but together it will give a good idea of where to find the antidote."

"But sensei how do you know we all shared it?" At Sakura's question, Kakashi's eye showed a glint of malice.

"Well Sakura if only some of you can use jutsu, those who can will be kicked out of the village and be considered rogue ninjas. Same if there is only one person who can use their jutsu. I'm looking at you Asurayana. Now go and find the antidote, and one last thing: if you don't find it you fail and you will be sent back to the academy, and Asurayana that will be three times going back for you but don't worry I will talk to them about getting you back in for a fourth but Naruto, this will be your third time and you won't be able go back to the academy, sorry." Naruto was furious at that.

"What?! Wait why does he get to go back and I don't?!"

"Well Naruto you failed twice on your own accord while Asurayana failed twice on his own accord. If you four fail it would be his third fail but not his fault because the three of you caused us to have the training. now go and complete your training. By the way, you have until tomorrow morning to come back." He shouted as they headed into the forest.

"Ok first we should look at our hints." Asurayana suggested that they should stop so they can look at their hint:

Sasuke: you shall need stealth

Sakura: stamina is required to reach your goal

Naruto: intellect is required to get past an obstacle

Asurayana: you will require the command of a sensei

As they sit there and look at their hint "How do these help us out?" cries out Naruto.

"Well look at it this way Naruto, we'll need stealth. Now Sasuke has that covered."

"Excuse me Sakura, but who was the one who attacked you with your guards down when a ninja should always have their guard up?" Asurayana pointed out their previous failure.

"Well Asurayana your more commanding then stealthy." Naruto chose this point to speak up.

"Sorry Sakura, but I think that's Sasuke, and I'm the stamina." claims Naruto.

"He has a point Sakura." as Sasuke agreed with Naruto

"So that leave me with intellect." claims Sakura.

For hours they would search and search the area, before the found it just a few hours before sunset. "Ok everyone listen up. Now none of us want to go back to the academy or get kicked out now like Kakashi said; we need to work together. Asurayana you're our best in stealth now since there aren't any shadows around the antidote yet we must wait till sunset which will occur in a couple of hours. Sakura you need to figure out how we all can share it after Asurayana grabs it. Naruto since we might not make it on time, you have to go and tell Kakashi that we got the antidote, seeing that you can run the longest."

Aas they sit and wait for the sun to set, some shadows begin to form. As Asurayana starts to get up, Sasuke holds him back. "Wait, not yet. Look you'll enter the light. We might have to change the plan a bit. Ok Asurayana can you take someone into the shadows with you?"

"Yes I think so, but why?"

"Well we may need to use Naruto's stamina to get the antidote. Now Asurayana take Naruto into the shadows along with you, and Naruto, go and grab the antidote and go back to Asurayana. Come back here and we will go back to Kakashi together."

"But what if we don't get back before morning?"

"Well thats a chance we have to take Sakura." Asurayana declares as he grabs Naruto.

"Come on lets get this over with. The sun has set." Asurayana and Naruto melt into the shadows as Asurayana takes Naruto to the antidote.

"Now go get it so we can get out of here." Naruto grabs the antidote and the two of them return to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Here's the bottle Sakura, now let's go."

"But I need to figure out how we all can share it."

"Don't bother it's most likely empty."

"Why do you say that Asurayana?"

"Well you have the bottle, now tell me how heavy does it feel?"

"Not very, but what does that have to do with anything?" asks Sakura, which prompts Asurayana grabs his own bottle of that size with the same amount of water.

"Here, now tell me what's the difference." as Asurayana tosses the vial of water to her.

"Wait the one you just gave me feels heavier then the one that's supposed to have the antidote."

"Exactly. I bet we weren't subjected to any poison because I don't recall being able to teleport without chakra." As they leave the forest there sits Kakashi waiting patiently.

"Oh, so you returned."

"Yeah and I found out you lied to us." claims Asurayana.

"Oh I did, now how did I do that?"

"For one, the hints did not tell us where to find the antidote, but that was to be suspected since there was no antidote in the bottle."

"True, now Sakura please hand me the vial." Kakashi pulls out four cups and begins to pour the antidote. "Here you go you all pass. Now why don't you four take tomorrow off."

As the new days arrive, Kakashi was once again in audience with the Hokage. "Hokage any word about you know what?"

"Actually kakashi there has been word, everything is all set for you to adopt Asurayana but you just need him to agree to have you as a guardian."

"Ok thanks Hokage." later that night as the village of Konoha slumbers the night away, Asurayana leaves his house. "Ok First target will be Naruto." As Asurayana heads to Naruto's house.

Asurayana takes a kunai out of his pack and slowly picked up Naruto, so as to not to wake him. He places the kunai to Naruto's throat as Naruto wakes up to find a kunai to his neck.

"Good bye for good Naruto." As Asurayana pulls the kunai across Naruto's throat slitting it making him begin to bleed to death. As Asurayana leaves Naruto to die he heads to Sakura's place he finds her laying in her bed fast asleep. He pulls out three kunais and stabs her in the eyes and neck he then leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips "Good bye for ever my beauty." Asurayana leaves and heads for his final targets house. Asurayana walks up to Sasuke "Well Sasuke here we are at last alone. You know you were the only one of my annoying ass teammates besides Kakashi who barely annoyed me. Sure your emo whining really annoyed me but it was tolerable, so be glad I'm keeping you asleep." As Asurayana takes a kunai and begins to cut Sasuke's arms on a downward slice. "Pleasant dreams. Now for a suicide note."

_I realized recently that I would never become strong enough to kill my brother Itachi at this rate. I decided that I was a failure and a disgrace to my name and decided to take my own life to meet my family up there. Goodbye cruel world._

_Sasuke _

"Well, that takes care of Sasuke. Now I need to cover up Naruto and Sakura's explanation." Asurayana goes and grabs Naruto's cold dead body and takes it to Sakura's house and messes up her room. He drops his body next to Sakura's body after moving the body, allowing it to look like he was going to rape her.

"Ok now how should I make it look like I was also attacked?" Asurayana returned to his house. He then started throwing things on to the floor to make it look like a struggle. He rolls on the floor to leave blood and jumps out of the window.

The next morning Kakashi arrives at Asurayana's door and knocks. and Asurayana appears behind him, limping. "Yes Kakashi sensei? Actually before you say anything I was attacked last night." Kakashi face was stone at this point.

"You need to follow me asurayana " Kakashi only says this as they enter the village. Kakashi then takes asurayana over to the three dead bodies of his teammates.

"Oh my god what happened?" cries out Asurayana.

"Not exactly sure, which is why I was hoping you could shed light on this?"

"What are you trying to say Kakashi?"

"I'm not trying to say anything." Asurayana turns his head to force out a yawn and by doing so it forces his eyes to start shedding tears.

"I'm Sorry Kakashi but I can't help, and what good reason would I have to helping the village find their killer or killers when the village treated me like the plague? Does this ring any bells; Asurayana the Disease of Konoha."

Asurayana begins to walk away, as Kakashi begins to follow "Asurayana wait listen I'm sorry for how the village treated you! That's why I went and did all the paper work to adopt you and give you a better home. You no longer have to live alone. If you agree I can be your step father."

"What did you say Kakashi sensei?"

"I can be your step father if you agree to the adoption. We need to go to the Hokage though." as asurayana stops and begins to cheer up.

"So I no longer have to be alone, But one more thing why would adopt me? I did kill my mother, father, and baby sister.

"Because I understand your motives. You never developed any form of love. That's why you are the way you are. I'm hoping I can help you and give you a better home, so what do you say will you give me a chance to be your step father?"

"Did you have to ask a second time? Yes I will! I'm sick of living alone, being treated like a disease."

Kakashi and Asurayana head over to the Hakage to sign the papers; they were now father and son. After a few days of happiness for Asurayana, Kakashi is called to the Hokage. As Kakashi arrives, the Hokage looks down in, not wanting to do this, but having no choice. "Kakashi this is hard for me to tell you, but Asurayana is the murderer of his own teammates. Now we were able to accept killing his team mates in missions where he used them as shields, but this is going too far. You have two choices: you can either try your best to change him, or you can have us kill him. Your choice."

"Let me try to change him please, I think I am getting some progress with him." Kakashi leaves the Hokage's room as he returns home. "What was that all about?" asurayana asks.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about my son."

"Hokage we been doing more investigating on Kakashi's adopted son Asurayana and look at this." as the ANBU black ops member laid a file in front of the Hokage. "Not only has he just killed his three teammates but he also killed his own family, he has also was the one attacking the villagers all those nights. This ninja is too dangerous to let live even as a rogue ninja."

"I understand. Do what you must but don't let Kakashi find out." the ANBU black ops group leave the Hokage's office and surrounds the house of Kakashi and Asurayana. They sit and wait for Asurayana to walk out. Before they launched their attack as Asurayana catches on to their strike, he begins to run to the gate of the village to the woods where the shadows were. Just before he could get out of the gate Kakashi appears and grabs asurayana.

"What's going on here?" and ANBU black ops stop in their tracks.

"Kakashi let us do our job."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"We must kill your son Asurayana he is to dangerous to let live even as a rogue ninja so move aside, or you will be considered a rogue ninja and killed as well." as ANBU black ops members ready the kunai and shuriken.

"Well you will have to kill me first!" as Kakashi turns his back to shield Asurayana, the ANBU members throw their shuriken and kunai striking Kakashi, killing him on the spot. The fear of watching the only person who cared about him die for him triggered something inside, as his eyes go pure black.

"I lost it all… now nothing to live for. Now I have to die… but I'm take some of you with me!" As he runs into the shadows, the ANBU stay alert.

"Everyone keep your guards up. He can strike from any where." Asurayana hit from the shadows striking one on the ANBU member in the back of the neck with a kunai forcing it in through the neck killing him. He tries to strike a second member but fails, and is slammed in to the ground and ANBU members begin to strike Asurayana, killing him as his body leaves a pool of blood. They pick up both bodies of Kakashi and Asurayana and take them away. That day from here on out was referred by some as the day the Disease of Konoha was lifted away, while others called it the Day of Tears and Blood.


End file.
